Hound of Hunger (Prestige Class)
Hound of Hunger Vorixael, the World Eater, rarely grants mortals his attention, much less favor. However, some mortals are mad enough as to desire the apocalypse he promises, and thus pledge themselves to ushering in his journey to the Material Plane, where he will begin devouring existence. Among these World Eater Cults are paragons of hunger and destruction, the Hounds of Hunger. Infused with his fiendish power, they devour the flesh and souls of other intelligent beings, using their cannibalistic rituals to gain the power to further their goals of worldly destruction. Fighters and barbarians are the most likely candidates to become a Hound of Hunger. Taking advantage of the ability to bite, drain and swallow other creatures requires great physical strength and stamina. Ocassionally, a cleric of Vorixael may choose this path, although this is rare as their spellcasting suffers for it. Hounds of Hunger rarely work with anyone outside of their cults, not because they do not desire to, but because very few allies will tolerate a companion who looks upon them as a potential meal. *'Hit Die': d10 Requirements: To become a Hound of Hunger, a character must fulfill the following criteria. *Alignment: Chaotic Evil *'Base Attack Bonus:' +6 *'Feats:' Fiendish Disciple (Vorixael) *'Special: '''Vorixael demands that mortals who wish to champion him must participate in a horrifying ritual where they slay and consume the flesh of an intelligent creature. Class Skills The Hound of Hunger's class skills are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Intimidate (Cha), Perception (Wis), Swim (Str) *'Skill Ranks per Level:' 2+ Int modifier. Class Features The following are class features of the Hound of Hunger prestige class. *Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Hounds of Hunger gain proficiency with light and medium armor, and with When one becomes a Hound of Hunger, they undergo a disfiguring transformation. Their jaw distends to several times larger than what is normal for their race, their teeth become a long, jagged, uneven mess, and the flesh around their mouth necrotizes, taking on a greenish tint. This gives them a racial bonus to Intimidate checks equal to their Hound of Hunger class level, and a bite attack appropriate for their size. ('1d6''' for small creatures, 1d8 '''for medium creatures, and '''2d6 for large creatures.) Vorixael demands that his champions consume the flesh of the living. Every 6 days, a Hound of Hunger must slay and consume the flesh of an intelligent creature, in a way similar to the rite they performed to gain their powers. For every day beyond the sixth that they do not, they take 1d2 intelligence damage that cannot be healed until they slake their Dark Hunger. If this damage reduces their intelligence below 1, their mind, body, and soul are permanently and inexorably destroyed, transforming into a horrible Ravenous One. At 2nd level, a Hound of Hunger begins ritualistically scarring its flesh, rendering it unnaturally tough against attacks. They gain a +2 increase to their natural armor bonus (if any). This bonus increases by +2 every four Hound of Hunger levels after 2nd. (+4 at 6th level, and +6 at 10th level.) At 3rd level, a Hound of Hunger gains the Grab special attack. They gain a +4 bonus on CMB checks made to start or maintain a grapple. Whenever they hit an enemy with their bite attack, they can deal normal damage and also attempt to grapple them as a free action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. They can Grab creatures of up to their size or smaller. If they succeed the grapple check, they can either choose to grapple them normally, or to use only their mouth to hold them. If they choose the latter, they gain a -20 penalty on CMB checks made to continue the grapple, but they do not gain the grappled condition. Each successful grapple check they make against a Grabbed opponent deals damage to them as if they had hit by their bite attack. At 5th level, a Hound of Hunger gains the Swallow Whole attack. If they begin their turn with a creature grappled in their mouth, they can attempt to swallow them whole. They make a new grapple check (as if to pin their opponent). If they succeed, they swallow their prey, and the opponent takes bite damage. They can only attempt to swallow creatures up to one size category smaller than they are. Being swallowed causes a creature to take 3d6 acid damage each round. The swallowed creature keeps the grappled condition, while the Hound of Hunger does not. The swallowed creature can try to cut its way free with any light slashing or piercing weapon (the amount of cutting damage required to get free is equal to 1/10 the Hound's total hit points), or it can just try to escape the grapple. The AC of the Hound's stomach's interior is 10 + 1/2 their natural armor bonus. If a swallowed creature cuts its way out, the Hound cannot use swallow whole again until the damage is healed. If the swallowed creature escapes the grapple, success puts it back into the Hound of Hunger's mouth, where it may be bitten or swallowed again. Killing an intelligent creature using this attack slakes the Hound's Dark Hunger. Starting at 6th level, whenever a Hound of Hunger kills a creature using their Swallow Whole attack, they consume that creature's essence, gaining 1d8 temporary hit points, and a +2 enhancement bonus to strength. These bonuses last for 10 minutes per hit die of the creature killed. At 7th level, a Hound of Hunger gain the ability to dislodge their jaw, like a snake. This allows them to swallow creatures up to their size category. Starting at 9th level, the bonuses gained from a Hound of Hunger's Consume Essence ability increase to 2d8 temporary hit points and a +4 enhancement bonus to strength. In addition, the Hound consume the dying creature's soul, preventing them from being resurrected except by a Wish or True Resurrection spell. If the Hound consumes the soul of a paladin, good-aligned cleric or good-aligned celestial, they instead gain 3d8 temporary hit points, and the bonuses last for 1 day per hit die of the creature killed. (PLACEHOLDER) Category:Prestige Classes Category:Incomplete